Sacrifice
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: As his time is drawing to a close, Grovyle must make a choice, stay with Hiita or allow the very world to be destroyed. PMD2 Based. Grovyle x Hero. Song Taken Over Me by Evanescence.


Sacrifice

By: M&M's

Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon, but they should make Pokemon Mystery Dungeon a cartoon series because there's too much repetition with Ash and the eight badges…and the 'I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master with the obsessive desire to help people' thing…

The song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. I don't own them either or the song…

**Summary: A Grovyle/Hero Fanfiction from PMD2. We're at the part where he's dragging Dusknoir into the Dimensional Hole, he thinks about how he loved the hero and how she doesn't remember him anymore, because she has amnesia. But now since she doesn't remember him anymore so she falls in love with her partner. Yeah, I suck at summaries, un…**

**Cast**

**Shun: Grovyle**

**Hiita: Chimchar**

**Haku: Squirtle**

**Yami: Dusknoir**

'…'

"When we save the world, Hiita, when we change the future you and I will be gone. We came to this world knowing what would happen if we changed the future. But you're a different person now." I tell Hiita, who looks at me confused.

_**You don't remember me**_

_**But I remember you**_

"Different?" she runs one hand up and down her cheek, "How am I different now than I was when we left for the past, Shun? I mean I am a Chimchar now and I used to be human, but-"

_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you…**_

I cut her off with one raised claw and said, "You have Haku now. I'm worried that when we're gone, he'll just give up. He loves you, and you love him. Won't knowing that make you reluctant to complete your mission?"

_**But who can decide what they dream?**_

_**And dream I do…**_

Hiita shakes her head furiously, "No! I want to make it safe for everyone." She looks up the staircase, her eyes searching for her partner, the Squirtle, "I want to make the world safe for him…more than anyone…"

_**I believe in you…**_

_**I'll give up everything, just to find you.**_

For some reason, this isn't the answer that I'd hoped for. I didn't really know why. In the future we were best friends; but I'd loved you every day we spent together. Does that mean that you replaced me with him?

_**I have to be with you.**_

_**To live…**_

_**To breathe**_

"Hey! Hiita! Shun? What's taking so long? Let's go!" I hear him cry above us. Hiita turns around, "We're coming!" she calls.

_**You're taking over me.**_

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says.

_**Have you forgotten all I know?**_

_**And all we had?**_

We start our way up the long staircase and halfway up, a loud 'BOOM!' throws Haku into Hiita. She begins to fall, but I grab her wrist, holding her steady. She gives me a radiant smile, and says, "Thanks, Shun!"

_**You saw me mourning my love for you,**_

_**And touched my hand…**_

Then she turns to her partner, "Are you all right Haku?" she asks, helping him up. "Yeah." he answers, Yami floats above us, holding the Relic Fragment in one large gray hand.

"Hah!" he gloats, "I'll be taking this with me! Now there's no way to stop Temporal Tower from collapsing! Master Primal Dialga will be so pleased!" Haku leaps up, forming a large, glowing water sphere above his head. "Oh, no you don't!" he yells, releasing his Hydro Pump attack.

_**I knew you loved me then…**_

The attack slams into the Dusknoir, making him drop the Relic Fragment as he collided with the hard stone steps. Hiita races forward, catching the Relic Fragment in her outstretched paw.

"Yes!" she cries, then pitches the small stone key to her partner. We continue up the stairs, coming up to an altar with markings on it, the same exact markings on it as Haku's Relic Fragment. "This must be the Rainbow Stoneship." I say, looking around. I spot a tablet sticking up from the side of the altar. "Hey, Shun?" Hiita asks, "Do you know what this says?"

_**I believe in you…**_

"Yes," I say, and walk towards it. I bend down, and read it for her, "It says, 'This is the Rainbow Stoneship. Put the missing piece in the hole.'"

"Wow!" Haku exclaims, "You can actually read that? That is so cool, Shun!"

"It's written in the Unown runes. Hiita and I studied it back when we lived in the future together." I turn to her, "Do you remember, Hiita?" She shakes her head, a frown appearing on her face.

_**I'll give up everything just to find you…**_

"No, sorry, Shun. I can't remember…"

_**I have to be with you…**_

_**To live…**_

_**To breathe…**_

"You aren't changing the future!" a familiar voice yells. I look up to see Yami floating above us. The mouth on his stomach was open and a Dark Pulse was forming. He fired the Dark Pulse at Hiita, "Take this!"

_**You're taking over me…**_

I leap in front of Hiita, taking the full force of the attack. "Yyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!" I scream. The pain is excruciating and I fall to my knees, glad that that attack hadn't hit Hiita, who was screaming my name.

_**I look in the mirror and see your face…**_

_**If I look deep enough…**_

_**So many things inside**_

_**That are just like you…**_

"Shun! Shun! Oh my, Arceus! Shun! Are you okay?" she's crying. Meanwhile Yami crashes to the ground, too weak to fight or float anymore. An idea forms in my mind and I race for him, grabbing his arms and pulling them painfully behind his back.

_**Are taking over…**_

The Dusknoir starts, screaming, "What are you doing, Grovyle?" He squirms a bit, but I kick him in the back, yanking his arms and forcing him up. "I'm…taking you back to the future with me, Yami!"

_**I believe in you…**_

"What?" he shrieks. At the same time Hiita and Haku both cry, "No! Shun!"

_**I'll give up everything just to find you…**_

I look at both of them, reach for my cloth bag full of the Time Gears, and throw it at the two, spilling the five Time Gears. "Take these and stop the collapse of Temporal Tower! Haku!"

I turn to Hiita and close my eyes, whispering so only she could hear, "I'm sorry, Hiita…"

_**I have to be with you…**_

The Squirtle looks like he's about to cry, but says, "What?"

_**To live…**_

"Take good care of Hiita." I say to him, but the back of my mind whispers, 'Why you have her.' Then I focus my attention on Yami, who was still struggling, spitting curses at me and getting a face full of dirt for it.

_**To breathe…**_

"Sorry for the wait, Dusknoir." I say calmly, though my heart's pounding its way out of my rib cage. As I leap towards the Dimensional Hole, memories of Hiita flash through my mind…

_**You're taking over me…**_

The first time I met you at Dark Hill and saved you from a horde of Ghost-type Pokemon…

_**I believe in you…**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

Studying at the Unown runes at the Raichu's guild. Seeing you flip your hair on your shoulder as you practiced those strange words…

_**I have to be with you…**_

_**To live…**_

_**To breathe…**_

When we met Celebi for the first time in Dusk Forest, jumping through the Passage of Time to get away from Dusknoir and his goons, those Sableye…

_**You're taking over me**_**.**

Then accidentally dropping you by the Sharpedo Bluff. I ended up about a mile out in the ocean. I recalled now as I swam by the beach, I did see a Chimchar passed out in the sand, but I didn't realize it was you…I just thought it was a random Pokemon…

_**(Taking over me…)**_

Taking the Time Gear from Mesprit. I'm sorry I struck at you…I didn't know…

At Azelf's. I accidentally, nearly killed your partner after you and he tried to stop me. Again…sorry….

_**You're taking over me…**_

Then running into you in the future. I didn't know at first why Dusknoir had taken you and Haku into the future. After all you two were only kids. Not a big threat to Primal Dialga and his plans…

Then, you saved me from the Spiritomb; I never thanked you for that…

_**(Taking over me…)**_

Then, finally when Yami revealed your true identity. I was stunned. I missed you so much, but by that time you had Haku. You had not a clue who I was…

A single tear slips down my cheek, as I whisper my final words, "I love you…" My body disappears into the Dimensional Hole and the last thing I see is you crying, silver tears streaming down your Chimchar cheeks…

_**You're taking over me…**_

The End.

**Moe! Sniffle…Shun! Okay, yeah, now I wish that they had this part in the anime series! I would so be bawling my eyes out, like I did in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and the really sad, The Mastermind of the Mirage Pokemon…I would so cry. But the Japanese version of PMD2: Explorers of the Sky-Beyond Time and Darkness is so much sadder than the English version…**


End file.
